


Good Omens Prompts

by RedRobin789



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cooking, Crowley Was Raphael Before He Fell (Good Omens), Crowley likes kids, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Nicknames, Nightmares, Snakes, Twitter, Wing Grooming, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-05-12 13:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRobin789/pseuds/RedRobin789
Summary: Just some Aziraphale/Crowley one shots





	1. Wings

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote these cause I was bored at work. Apologies for grammar and shit, typed them on my phone. Hope you enjoy.

   Aziraphale had been fidgeting all evening, it was starting the get on Crowley's nerves. Restless through out diner, unable to sit still during the movie, and he keep rearranging his jacket every few feet during their walk. It was only when they had returned to the bookshop and Aziraphale shed his jacket to restlessly pace did Crowley point it out.

   "What?" The angel asked, "No, I haven't"

   "Yes you have, all night, so what's wrong, Angel?" Crowley said as he sprawled over the couch, as his partner continued to pace.

    "Nothing is wrong," Aziraphale rolled his shoulders, "I'm fine, it's just an itch," that phrase had the demon sitting up.

    "Just an itch?" He paused looking the other up and down, "it seems like it's more then just an itch,"

    "Well it is, so do not worry about it," Aziraphale started to walk away, "I'll just go take care of it, you can wait here,"

    Crowley jumped up and followed him "hm, I think not, you know, I'm great at scratching itches" he said wiggling his eyebrows.

    Aziraphale abruptly turned around and glared at the demon. "Not that type of itch, my wings just -"

    "-oooooh, I can help with that too, ya know," Crowley said, bring out his wings, careful not to knock over any of the piles of books around them, flexing his black wing, "I'm very good at it too"

    Aziraphale was momentarily caught up with the display, before he blushed. "Alright then, follow me," and lead Crowley to his bedroom, which has been used more in the last month then any bedroom he has keep in the past 6000 years. "Now before you start, I've have very busy recently, and haven't had time to properly groom them," blush still on his face, it had crawled up to his ears.

    "Yes, yes, on with it then," Crowley pushed the angel into the center of the bed, and crawled behind him. When Aziraphale brought them out the demon gasped, "Oh Angel" he said with a hint of amusement in his voice "No wonder you were fidgety, your feathers are over the place." It was true, Aziraphale's wing were in a bad state at the moment.

    Aziraphale glared at the giggling demon best he could from over his shoulder "If you're just going to make fun, you can leave" the angel started to stand, before he was pulled back down.

    "I promise I won't laugh anymore," Crowley attempted to say with a straight face. He did not succeed. "Calm down and let me help you," there was a few moments of pouting from the angel before he relented.

    Once Crowley did get started, his angel stared to relax. If it weren't for the fact that Aziraphale had to sit up for Crowley to have access to his wings, the demon was sure the angel would have been a boneless puddle on the ground. Grooming Aziraphales wings took longer then expected, mostly because Crowley took his time. He was enraptured by how soft and smooth these ivory feathers were, he took the utmost care in arranging them back into place. At the beginning they had been discussing the upcoming changes to the Ritz' menu, but an hour in Aziraphale had trailed off. Humming responses, and quietly nodding when needed. It left a smile on Crowleys face, not that the angel could see.

    When Crowley had finished told Aziraphale so the angel had just hummed in response. The demon chuckled to himself and help move the angel to lay on his stomach, when he tried to get up and leave Aziraphale to nap in peace, the angel caught his arm and dragged the demon back down towards the bed. Crowley soon found himself tucked up besides Aziraphale, and under one of his wings. Crowley felt warm and loved, not for the first time since the almost apocalypse, but it was one a of the few times where he felt it so deeply. He shifted a little to stare at his angel, and he smiled. A nap sounded pretty good right about now.


	2. Tomato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale plans date night

    It was date night, and it was Aziraphale's turn to plan it. It should have been easy, a nice dinner, pleasant conversation, and a good amount of wine. But as it should happen, that this weeks date night would happen to fall on the anniversary of their fateful meeting. So Aziraphale was struggling to make it stand out, make tonight extra special.

    While he was going through some of his romance books, gathering ideas he found a book out of place.

    "Humans, always do this, they come in here, and rearranging my books, with no thought to organization" he scoffed as moved the cook book back to the correct section. As soon as he had put the book down and turn to go back to his chore, he turned right around and picked the book back up. "Oh, that's perfect, I'll cook something and we can have a night in," he spoke to himself.

    Aziraphale decided to go all in on cooking dinner, no miracles what so ever. He wanted it to be memorable, so off to the store he went.

    While Aziraphale wanted to make something that they both could enjoy, he decided to not make it too hard for himself. Rather a simple meal done well, then a complicated meal done poorly. So linguini and a tomato sauce will have to do. Maybe a side of salad with balsamic vinaigrette.

    Aziraphale had almost everything ready, when Crowley had shown up early.

    "What's all this then?" The said as he sauntered in to the kitchen, wine bottle in hand.

    "Oh well, I just thought I might try my hand at cooking tonight, a little experiment if you will" Aziraphale turn smile to at his partner.

    "Well it smells divine, angel," Crowley give Aziraphale a kiss on the check as he moved around him to get down two wine glasses. He stood next to the stove, while Aziraphale was finished mixing the salad on the island."You will not believe the day I had,"

    "Oh?" The angel smiled as turned to watch demon pour the wine.

    "Yes, it started off well enough but then I leave my apartment to find the someone had side swiped the Bentley." Crowley growled the last few words.

    "Is that why I received a call this morning that was just you yelling?" Aziraphale asked.

    The demon continued as if the angel didnt speak, "and so imeaditly go back in to look at my security tape, so I can exact my righteous vengeance, only to find out that it was a garbage truck." He hand Aziraphale one of the glasses of wine, "so instead of returning the favor to the one that hit my car, I have been running around the cit-"

    Crowley was cut off when the sauce practically exploded. There was tomato sauce everywhere, on the ceiling, on the counter, on the cabinets, and most importantly all over the both of them. Crowley had taken the brunt off the sauce, with most of his back and entire left side completely drenched; while Aziraphale escaped with only a little on his face.

    A stunned silence followed the pop from the bubbling pot, Crowley slowly reached down turned off the heat of the stove top. Click broke the silence, which was quickly followed by a stifled laugh from Aziraphale. Who contained it quickly after looking at Crowleys glare.

    "That one is on me, my dear, left it on high for too long" unable to keep the amusement from his voice, because his partner covered in sauce was just to amusing.

    "Thank you for that, Angel," Crowley said, clear not seeing the humor, before snapping his fingers, making the mess return to the pot.

    "At least it is a memorable night," Aziraphale said laughing again.


	3. Blocked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale thoughts on Twitter

    Aziraphale, while he preferred the written word, did not hate the internet. Yes, he had a phone and yes he used it. Mostly to talk to Crowley, but the device was quite useful when finding rare books, and communicating with authors.

    Twitter was one way he communicated with up and coming authors. Its surprisingly simple, and easy to use. His Twitter was technically for his business, but occasionally he will post about new books or offer his services for translations. It was a mostly problem free part of his life.

    Recently, there has been one account that has been giving him problems. @snakeeyes6969 had been replying to every post he made. Whether it be a lewd comment, an equally lewd picture, or just misinformation. This person, without fail would start a thread that ruffled Aziraphale's feathers.

    Now, while Aziraphale disliked blocking people, for every human was entitled to their own opinions, this was just too much. The angel even felt a bit satisfied hitting that button.

   It was only an hour later, that the door to his bookshop burst open. Crowley stormed in stalking towards the angel. "YOU BLOCKED ME ON TWITTER!"


	4. Doing things the human way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and his friends ask for help.

    While Crowley dislikes most humans, he had a soft spot for children. They were blank slates, unlimited potential. If he kept in contact with the antichrist and his little gang, so what? Those kids stood their ground against the Four Horsemen, didn't flinch.

    Most of their contact had been answering silly question or waying in on a debate or two. But that morning, Adam had called and asked for his help. The kid was pretty light on details, but sounded urgent enough.

    So him racing out to Tadfeild on Saturday, wasn't too much of a problem. Or so Crowley had thought. That was until he got there to find those four kids and that damn dog sitting around like any other day.

    "So what you're telling me, is that you called me, The Serpent of Eden, Crowley the all powerful demon of hell, out here to help you give your hell hound a bath?" Crowley glared at the kids who to be uneffected.

    "Yeah," Pepper said "Dog is a hell hound , and you're from hell, so you would know the best way to do it"

    "Exactly," Adam said, while the other two boys nodded along.

    Crowley sputtered for a second, "You thought it would be a good idea, to interrupt my very busy sched-"

    "You weren't busy" Adam said with a knowing look.

"I could have been" the demon scoffed."Why not call Aziraphale? I'm sure he would love this."

    "Cause he's actually busy" Brian said crossing his arms, while Wensleydale stood beside him nodding.

    Crowley glared at the children, "I can just snap and he will be clean, why must I show you how to give him a bath?"

    "So we don't call you out here everytime Dog gets dirty" Pepper cheerfully said. Crowley sighed.

    He spent the next hour getting splash with water as Dog would not sit still. The demon felt it was more to annoy him, then hell hounds actual dislike of the water.

    When he returned home after his long drive back, he collapsed into Aziraphale's couch.

    "Why does it smell like wet dog in hear?" The angel unhelpfully asked. Crowley just groaned.


	5. Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley thinks about nicknames

   As you would think, angels don't use nicknames in heaven; they don't see the need. It was only when human came around that nicknames were invented. Demons, surprisingly, agree with angels on nicknames. Never using them with each other.   

    As with most things, in both heaven and hell, there are two notable exceptions. Those exceptions being Aziraphale and Crowley.

    Aziraphale had adored the idea of nicknames. How creative it was, how it meant so much to each human. It brought him a lot of joy. He adopted the general nickname of "Dear" very early on. He used it to express the love he had for humanity and earth.

    Crowley on the other hand had enjoyed coming up with nicknames that people hated. It brought him joy to annoy humans, even more when the name stuck. He was personally responsible for William being called Bill and Robert being called Dick. Crowley would come up with nicknames left and right.

    The demon had a plethora of nicknames for Aziraphale. All various shortening of his name, of course, but his favorite one was "Angel". It hadn't started as a nickname, it started as a descriptive, a statement of fact. Aziraphale was angel and he was a demon, simple as that.

    It only evolve to be more then when Aziraphale had started calling the humans "dear". Not right away of course, but when he started calling Crowley 'dear' by accident. It was very awkward the first few times it happened, the angel turned as red as a tomato. Crowley quickly learned if he didnt point it out, then Aziraphale wouldn't notice.

    While the demon knew that neither side could find out, but whenever it happened it made Crowley feel special. That, a demon like himself, could be dear to an angel, especially one like Aziraphale.

    That's when "Angel" started to mean more then a descriptive. Humans for the longest time have used it as a pet name for their loved ones. It just felt like the natural transition.

    "Oh Crowley, dear," Aziraphale voice broke the demon from his chain of thought. Crowley looked towards the doorway their apartment.

    "Yes?" Crowley responded.

    "How about sushi tonight? I have a craving,"

    "Sure thing Angel" the demon said with a smile.


	6. Tounge Tied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God checks in.

    Though it has not happened in a while, give or take 6000 years, Aziraphale still gets nervous when thinking about talking to the almighty. While the angel is not scared of her in the traditional sense, he is scared of disappointing her. He has already done so much against her great plan, and his relationship with Crowley would just be another nail in the metaphorical coffin.   

    Not that it mattered, as much as it pained Aziraphale to say, he would fall before he would stop being with Crowley. Also it's not like it would come down to that, the angel did not expect to speak to the almighty anytime soon.

    So when he felt her heavenly warmth while walking to meet his demon for lunch he was, understandably, a little suprised.

    "Aziraphale, Angel of the Eastern Gate," God's voice was just as the angel remembered it, soft yet strong, loving but stern.

    "Y-yes my lord," Aziraphale stuttered out, he almost felt like he should kneel, but he stood tall.

    "It has been many months since my Great plan was thwarted," she paused " Yet still nothing has changed"

    It took the angel a moment to respond, trying to get past the fact that she did not sound upset by that, "My lord?" He asked utterly confused.

    "You now know that heaven is not watching, you may do what ever you like, with in reason. I had thought you would take the next step," she said.

    "My lord I would never purposely fall, I-"

    "I meant with the Demon Crowley, in your relationship" she sounded amused "I'm waiting to hear bells" and just as quickly as she appeared she was gone.

    Aziraphale stood there on his door steps of his bookshop starting at the sky, speachless. The angel stayed like that for a while.

    "Are you okay good man?" Somebody asked the angel, who was still looking upwards.

     "I-I think God just told me to get married."


	7. Pranks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley gets inspiration from 'Home Alone'

Crowley knew that if anyone from downstairs found out about his arrangement with Aziraphale, he would be in big trouble. He also knew that 'if' was more likely going to be a when. So, like the logical demon that Crowley was, made backup plans.

    Asking Aziraphale for holy water was really just step one. Crowley got lots of inspiration from this movie he saw in the 90s. His appartment was armed with so many booby traps that Crowley had to write them down to keep track of them all. Now Crowley didn't have those traps armed 24/7, but they were ready to be armed. Most could be activated from the safety of his office.

    But when they finally came for him, Crowley didnt have anytime to use any of them, except the holy water bucket. Which, in Crowley's opinion, was quite a waste of time and effort.

    The demon had also set some anti-demon traps in the bookshop, without Aziraphale's knowledge, of course. The angel had taken a quick vacation in the summer of '95, which left Crowley unsupervised access to the bookshop.

    The demon had done it for the angel's own good; had Hastur known about Crowley's soft spot for the angel, Aziraphale would have been a target too. To be honest Crowley had forgot about those after Arrmageddon didn't happen.

    The demon only remembered when he heard shouting from the bookstore downstairs.

    "CROWLEY" he heard Aziraphale shout through the floorboards. He came down the stairs at the same time the angel was ushering a customer covered in sand out the door. One the door closed the angel spun around and glared at the demon.

    "Do you want to tell me why one of MY books shot sand into a customers face?" Aziraphale said in a stern voice, with his hands on his hips.

    Crowley shrugged sheepishly, "Anti-demon trap"

    "Crowley, why would their be anti-demon traps in my books?" The angel just sounded hopelessly confused.

    "To protect the bookshop from demons, obviously," Crowley tried to sound confident, but was very nervous. He really didnt want Aziraphale to find out why he set traps in the first place, that would be embarrassing.

    "Crowley" the angel said with a warning tone. 

    "What, I'm not gonna apologize for protecting your books" the demon crossed his arms.

    "Crowley," Aziraphale all the anger gone from his voice, he started walking toward the demon.

    "I'm not. I was just doing you a favor. You should be thanking me for saving your books from preventing hell and its petty revenge. You know, they are all about book burnings down there, and-"

    "Crowley," Aziraphale had cross the distance between and had grabbed either side of the demons face, making Crowley focus on the angel. He had a warm smile on his face that made Crowleys heart beat faster.

    "Thank you for looking out for me,"

    "Not a big deal," the demon shruged, trying to sound nonchalant, but failing. Crowley didn't pull away from the embrace.

    Aziraphale pulled Crowley forward and give him a quick peck on the lips, "Well, thank you anyway, my dear."


	8. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley has a nightmare

     Angels and demons are other worldly beings, so they don't need to eat or sleep like humans do. That is not to say that they cannot do these things, but most don't.

   Aziraphale feel in love with food very early on. Alchohol, a love shared with Crowley, was a close second; but eating out was one of the few things that Aziraphale truly enjoyed.

    Crowley, on the other hand, loved sleeping. Slept through an entire century once. While Aziraphale did not dislike sleep, he never really sought it. The angel didn't sleep on the regular until he started to share his bed.

    Waking up to Crowley's, usually sleeping, face made Aziraphale smile. He could stare at the sleeping demon for hours. If the angel had to choose between food and waking up next to Crowley, he would always choose the demon.

    After Arrmageddon didn't happen, waking up to Crowley was even better, because it meant that the demon wasn't gonna sneak off to his own appartment. The two of them could lay in bed all day.

    As per usual, Aziraphale was the first one awake. Looking at the clock, the angel wondered why he had woken up so early. The sun hadn't even risen yet.

    "Aziraphale," Crowley low voice caught his attention, the demon was on his back. His face was contorted in pain and he keep tossing and turning. "Azira-Aziraphale," he continued to mutter the Angel's name.

    While angels don't dream, demons do. If they were to sleep, they would dream about their lives before the fall. Most of Crowley's dreams were of the stars he helped make. But occasionally, those dreams would turn into nightmares.

    "Where are you" Crowley mumbled into the pillow.

    "I'm right here my dear," Aziraphale had sat up and taken one of the demons hands. Crowley grip was so tight, it might have broken a humans hand. "Its okay, I'm right here"

     "Aziraphale" he mumbled again, before shooting up with a gasp. The demons eyes immediately landed on the angel. Crowley pulled Aziraphale into a tight hug, which the angel returned.

    If it weren't for the fact that they were sharing a close embrace, Aziraphale wouldn't have heard Crowley wisper of "Your okay."

    "Its okay my dear, I'm right here, it okay," the angel started rubbing the demon's back, to help him calm down. They stay like that till the sun rises.

    "It was about the fire," Crowley whispered, "I thought I lost you."

    "Oh, I'm sorry my love," Aziraphale said pulling far enough to see the demon's face, "I'm sorry you went through that alone," the angel caressed Crowley's check.

    "You're here now, and that's all that matters to me," the demon smiled, leaning into Aziraphale's hand.


	9. Cold Blooded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley is snek.
> 
> This chapter is about snakes, I don't really describe them much, but i thought warning might be necessary.

    Crowley, when the need arouses, could still transform into a snake. The demon did not do it often, for snake do not have hands for doing fun things like driving, drinking or holding Aziraphale's hand.

   It did have its advantages though, mainly scaring people.

    Since the almost end of the world, Crowley had gotten pretty bored. Hell no longer sent him a weekly to do list. He would still go out and cause chaos, but the demon's days are mostly spent in Aziraphale's bookshop.

    He had bought heat lamps and his them around the bookshop. If it wasn't a book, Aziraphale, for the most part, doesn't notice it. Crowley had hidden so many things in the bookstore over the years. On cold days, Crowley made use of those heat lamps.

    It wasn't that Crowley was cold blooded, he just ran colder then other demon. Both angels and demons had a warmer body temperature then humans, demons being the warmest of the two. But for some reason Crowleys body temperatures was closer to a human range.

    The demon had been that way since he fell. In comparison to what it was like before, Crowley felt a lot colder these days.

    The demon set up the lights pointing a table he cleared of more of the flammable looking books. The table was near the back and away from anything interesting.

    So when his nap was disturbed by a gasp then a scream, Crowley was annoyed. He glared at the woman who had screamed, she was trying to pull a little boy away from his table. The little boy, who had a lizard shirt on, was absolutely delighted.

    "Ma'am are you okay," Aziraphale came around a shelf in a hurry, obviously hearing the scream.

    "Of course not, have you seen the size of th-that thing" her shrill voice matched her unpleasant demeanor.

    "Its so cool" the little boy said, his smile getting wider by the second.

    "Oh, yes that's just Crowley, I assure you madame, he means no harm" the angel smiled at the snake.

    "No harm! Look at the size of it!" The woman cried again.

    "He is a gentle giant, I promise," the angel came over picked Crowley up. He did so very carefully, the demon helped by staying still as he was moved. "Would you like to pet him?" Aziraphale asked the little boy, as he draped the snake over his shoulders.

    "Can I?" He asked excitedly "Yes," the angel held his arm out as Crowley moved down it to put his head next to the child "Be gentle, he is very old," the angel had a teasing tone.

    Crowley saw the woman open her mouth, most likely to yell again, so he froze her. Let the boy have his moment.

    The kid was very gentle when petting the demon. The boy's smile was so wide, it looked like it hurt.

    "This is the best day ever" the boy whispered.


	10. Shoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale thinks about archangels

    Aziraphale, when he first learned about the archangel Raphael, became very cautious about what he did. He did not want upset his namesake.

    Then the fall of 10 million angels happened, it was clear that tlllowing the company line was much more important than before.

    It was then discovered that Raphael was lost. He had been unaccounted for before the fall, but after it was clear he had not returned to heaven in quite some time. Many believe that Raphael had been killed by Lucifer, that the murder of an archangel had been the last straw.

   With Raphael missing, presumed dead, Aziraphale was inspired to fill those metaphorical shoes, and what big shoes to fill. 

    He would help whenever time could be spared.  
When Adam and Eve left Eden, he gave them his sword in hope that it would protect them where he could not. 

    When the angel found out that Crawley had snuck a handful of children on to Noah's arch, he had healed the ones who had gotten sick from the cold. 

    Many times over the years Aziraphale had helped humans, at one point, during the 1900s, he was even mistaken for the Raphael. The old man had simply misheard him, but then Crowley had come knocking wondering if he had another angel on earth to worry about. The angel had assured the demon of the mistake.

    "Have you done that before, gone and healed people?" Crowley had asked "healed them for no other reasons then to live up to your namesake?"

    "That's not the only reason," Aziraphale huffed "Partly because it is the right thing to do, partly because.... well, while I never meet them, I felt a connection between them and I. Because of our names yes, but also the values we share."

    Crowley didn't respond right away, he just nodded and looked away. 

    "Let's go get some lunch" the demons had jumped up and dragged Aziraphale to the nicest bistro. It was quite lovely, they had a delicious penne vodka.

    It was centuries before Aziraphale had thought about his name sake again. The angel was in his bookshop reading a new manuscript when he came upon a passage about Raphael.

    "Raphael will sound the first trumpet of the end times..." Aziraphale read under his breath. The angel looked up to see Crowley, in his snake form, resting across the top of one of the bookshelves.

    "Crowley, Dear, can you help me for a moment," Aziraphale called out to his partner. Crowley turned to look at him but made no other move. "I wonder if you know what happened to Raphael the Archangel?" He asked as he looked back down at the book.

    There was a large thud, which the angel verified as Crowley falling off the shelf, when he looked up.

    "Are you okay my Dear?"

    "Why do you want to know" the demon had shot to his feet, back in his human form, "Why do you think I would know," he spoke rather quickly, dusting himself off in a nervous fashion.

    "I was just wondering, since no one upstairs knows what happened to him," Aziraphale closed the book, giving the demon his full attention, "There was a dreadful rumor that Satan had killed him"

    Crowley, to the angel's surprise, scoffed, crossing his arms, "Like Lucy could ever beat me back then," he muttered to himself, so quietly Aziraphale almost did not hear it. 

    The key word being almost.

    "No, as far as I know, that loony archangel is still out in the stars. Running away from his problems" Crowley finished uncrossing his arms, moving them with a nervous energy.

    Aziraphale couldn't help but stare at the demon in total shock. The silence obviously did not help Crowley who began to ramble about not knowing angels and the stars.

    "Raphael," the angel tested out the name, it was very foreign when it was applied to Crowley. 

    The demon who had heard Aziraphale speak sighed in defeat, his secret was out.

   "You're Raphael," the angel stood.

    "That's NOT my name anymore" Crowley growled, slamming his fist into one of the bookshelves.

    "Yes, it's too posh to fit you anymore," Aziraphale said with a teasing smile and grabbed the hand that had assaulted his shelf.

    "I didn't want you to know," Crowley was not meeting the angel's eyes. "I didn't want it to change things, who I was," his voice was very quiet.

    "It doesn't," the demon scoffed, "it really doesn't my Dear, not for me" Aziraphale took Crowley's chin and tilted his head so their eyes could meet. "It explains a few things, yes, but it doesn't change my feelings for you,"

    "Oh Angel," the demon pressed their foreheads together, and they both closed their eyes.

    "Wait if you're an archangel, does that mean Michael is your twin? Did I make your sister miracle me a towel? "

    Crowley just sighed.


End file.
